


Let Me Remind You

by Monluna_dreamer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: ”In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time,” says breathless Michael and Alex can’t help but laugh, bright and free.





	Let Me Remind You

”In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time,” says breathless Michael and Alex can’t help but laugh, bright and free. And Michael just watches him, mesmerized by the view.

A few weeks ago, it was a rare look on Alex’s face. But with time Alex felt more free, more safe in his own skin, more self-confident. He let go of fear of his father. He understood that he finally should focus on himself, that what other people thought didn’t matter. And day by day Alex Manes became the man he was always meant to be. The man Michael knew he was always supposed to be. And through all of this Michael was by his side.

So now, when they are finally happy together. Now, when Alex knows the truth. Now, when they don’t have to hide, Michael decided to take his boyfriend for a trip down memory lane, to a place when for the first time in their lives they felt truly themselves and content. And that’s why they are both breathless, leaning on the wall of the building three blocks from the UFO Emporium.

It was a good plan, really. Thanks to Michael’s powers they walked in without any problems. They went to a place they had their first kiss. The place looked nothing like it did over ten years ago. The blank walls and ceiling hurt in the eyes. Empty glass-cabinets were covered with dust. But it didn’t matter. They kissed the same. There was the same passion, the same hunger for each other. What wasn’t the same was a stranger who appeared in the door, shouting at them, when his eyes landed on them. There was no time to wonder what to do. Feeling again like real, careless teenagers, they just escaped.

“I can’t believe it. Did you see his face?” asks Alex between his laugh. Michael pushes off the wall and stands in front of Alex.

“I had no idea this place still has security. I think after tonight they’ll have to find new person for a job,” replies Michael and laughs too.

Alex sobers first after a moment, eyes going soft, loving look on his face. And like every single time it takes Michael’s breath away. He is overwhelmed by the love he sees and feels radiating from Alex. Sometimes he still can't comprehend that he is on the receiving end.

“Thank you,“ says Alex, in soft voice, breaking Michael from his thoughts. “I love you,” adds Alex and leans in to place a tender kiss on Michael’s mouth. When he wants to pull away, Michael doesn’t let him, pulling him back in. Michael melts into the kiss. Alex’s lips soft against his own. They move against each other’s with ease and familiarity. Like every time they kiss Michael feels that he belongs right here. He pulls away and just looks at Alex, who’s still dizzy from the kiss. His eyes are closed, shaky breath leaves his lips, serenity look on his face. And Michael knows that he found his home.

“I love you too,” whispers Michael, breaking comfortable silence. “C’mon, we have more places to go,” he adds with a smile on his face. He tangles their fingers together and takes Alex for a trip down memory lane to remind him of the best summer of their lives.


End file.
